The invention relates to a roadway for dual-mode vehicles of the type which includes a transition region from non-trackbound to trackbound traffic. In the area of the trackbound traffic the roadway is provided with transverse guide bars at the two sides. The longer of the guide bars is on the driver's side and extends in the area of the transition region further into the area of the roadway of the non-trackbound traffic than does the other guide bar. Such an arrangement is known, for example, from the German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DOS) No. 2,747,675.
The known arrangement merely shows a transition region from non-trackbound to trackbound traffic for a single direction of travel. The German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DOS) No. 30 35 422 shows a pair of roadways running parallel next to one another for trackbound traffic, in which the transverse guide bars are briefly interrupted for crossing over a crossroad which can be used non-trackbound. The guide bars each end at the same level both at the exiting and entering side and are set up slightly funnel-like relative to one another only in the entry area. The short distance required for crossing the transversely running road is crossed over in a straight line without a track connection in the confidence that no troubling effects will come into play with regard to tne transverse guidance on this short stretch. Tne driver must hold the steering wheel firmly for a short period while traversing the crossroad.
With the double arrangement of two roadways of the type described above used for two-way traffic and with in each case a transition region from non-trackbound to trackbound traffic or vice versa at the same level, certain positioning problems occur with regard to the different width requirements of the roadways with non-trackbound traffic on the one hand and with trackbound traffic on the other hand, to the extent that it must be ensured that buses entering the transition region do not project into the structure clearance of the oncoming roadway during transition to the narrower transverse distance.
The above-mentioned problems of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which provides for a bulged portion in the trackbound roadway incoming side of a transition roadway section connecting a two-way trackbound roadway with a two-way non-trackbound roadway. Further preferred embodiments of the present invention have the lateral guide tracks disposed differently at the trackbound roadway exit and entrance portions to facilitate the traffic, transition to and from the trackbound roadways. Because of the bulging course of the roadway used as an entering roadway to the trackbound roadway, enough space is provided in the transverse direction with respect to the adjacent oncoming roadway, so that the driver can safely merge in his vehicle without encroacnment from vehicles from the oncoming direction.
In especially preferred embodiments the centerlines of the trackbound roadway leading outwardly, the centerline of the transition roadway, and the centerline of the outbound non-trackbound are aligned with one another. The centerlines for the other roadways are disposed with the non-trackbound roadway centerline spaced further from the centerline of the oppositely directed adjacent non-trackbound roadway than the centerline at the trackbound roadway sections.
Especially preferred embodiments have the trackbound lateral guide bars configured differently for the exiting and the oncoming directions. For the incoming roadway direction the center guide bar is longer than the outside guide bar to accommodate ease of driver merge into the trackbound roadway. For the exit roadway direction the guide bars are of equal length and form a funnel-like connection with the transition section.
According to especially preferred embodiments, the non-trackbound roadway sections are provided with laterally entering and exiting roadways in the region of the transition roadway section leading to and from the trackbound roadways.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawing which shows, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment constructed in accordance with the present invention.